


Intervention

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: After your friend ONCE AGAIN bails on your plans to go do drugs instead, you decide enough is enough and to go stop the problem at the source: her drug dealer.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really irritated at my friend for bailing on me bc she'd rather smoke weed and I channeled my anger into this fic. Tbh I really am not into SnK anymore, but I'll always love Farlan. He's my one exception. 

Okay, this was it. This was the last fucking straw. There was no more fucking around. Something had to be done and you were going to take matters into your own hands. You shoved your phone into your purse, the text preview from your best friend still in view: “Sorry, but I decided to go get high instead of come over for movies. Can we do it tomorrow instead?” Grabbing your keys, you gathered your things and went down to your car.

You’d think with the relentless stoner jokes (not all of them done in a kind way) and the fact this was probably the twentieth time your friend pulled this shit that she would know better. That you would know better than to make any kind of plan with her. But no, once again she bailed and you were left alone with bitterness and rage. If your friend wasn’t going to get the message, then you needed to talk to someone else that could help the situation.

Was going to the seedy part of downtown at night a bad idea? Probably. Was parking on the street, getting out of the car, and going to a drug dealer’s house by yourself a bad idea? Probably, but if your friend wouldn’t listen to you, maybe her dealer would. You’d been here once with her, when one of the dealer’s roommates was throwing a party. It was a brief meeting, and hell, there was no telling if he’d even be here right now, but you had to try. After all, you were already here. It would be a waste of gas to come all this way just to turn back.

You knocked harder than necessary on the door and waited, clutching your keys in your fist. Things probably wouldn’t delve into violence but hey, better safe than sorry. The door opened and a small man appeared in the doorway.

“You know, I really appreciate someone trying to break my door down. It really makes my day,” he told you sarcastically. You rolled your eyes, folding your arms in front of your chest.

“Is Farlan home? I need to talk to him,” you asked him.

“That depends on who’s asking,” he replied.

“Cut the shit. Just tell me if he’s here or not,” you demanded. A car door slammed and despite your efforts to look like a badass, you flinched at the sound. Turning your head, you saw a tall, lean man walking towards the porch with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Although it’d been a while, it wasn’t hard to remember someone as pretty as Farlan Church. He had a quizzical look on his face as he walked up the porch steps, looking from you to the other man.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“No. Actually, I came here to talk to you.” You took control, turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but you know my friend. You deal for her so I wouldn’t try and act all innocent around me,” you fired back.

“Farlan, they’re just here to cause trouble -” the other man began, but Farlan cut him off.

“I can handle them. Go back inside.” Levi gave him a skeptical look, but retreated inside. Farlan crossed his arms, looking down at you.

“So, we’re friends of friends? Let me guess, you want in on the action?” he asked you. You shot him the dirtiest look you could muster up.

“I’m not your friend and no, I don’t want drugs. I want you to stop dealing to [Friend].” Farlan burst out into raucous laughter, doubling over. “This isn’t fucking funny! I’m serious!”

“You honestly think I’m going to stop dealing to someone just because you told me to?” he laughed. “Honey, you’re delusional.”

“I’m not your fucking honey and I’m not delusional,” you seethed. “You need to stop dealing to my friend or else.”

“Or else what?” he questioned, a smirk on his face.

“I’ll call the cops on you!”

“That won’t work. Let’s just say I have friends in high places,” he said.

“Then I’ll . . . I’ll uh . . . I don’t know, but I’ll make your life miserable!”

“I’d love to see you try,” he goaded you. Great. Your threats were falling through and he wasn’t seeing you seriously. Maybe badass was the wrong way to go. As much as you hated begging, at this point was there anything else to do?

“Listen, just stop dealing to my friend! Please!” you asked.

“Oh, now you’re trying to be polite? This is cute and all, but no matter how much you beg and plead, I’m not going to stop. This is my job and I’m not about to turn away a good client.” He uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides as he gave you a curious look. “Why do you even want me to stop? What’s it to you?”

“Because you’re enabling her! You keep giving her drugs and she keeps bailing on me to light up!” you told him.

“Ah, so there’s the problem. Sweetheart, instead of going after the big bad drug dealer, why don’t you just talk to your friend?” he suggested.

“You don’t think I’ve tried to tell her I hate this?!” you shouted. “You really think I haven’t been dropping hints left and right that she’s ruining our friendship?!”

“Then maybe you just need to try harder,” he said.

“You don’t fucking know what goes on with us! You don’t know how I’ve told her that I hate it!”

“Well clearly, she’s not getting the message, so try changing tactics.”

“Ugh, this was a waste of time. If you really wanna help make people’s lives miserable, fine. Be my guest.” At the point, you could only see red. It was clear he was useless. Useless, greedy, and that smug smirk on his face was equal parts cute and completely irritating. So much for having a productive night.

“Let me know how it goes!” he called after you. _What a jackass,_ you thought.

 

The next morning was bright and sunny, light piercing through your curtains and shining right in your face. The clock said it was a bit past noon when you sat up and reached for your phone. There was one missed call and two texts waiting for you. Ignoring the call notification, you went into your inbox. One was from your friend and the other from an unknown number. You opened your friend’s message first.

“Hey, I’m sorry about bailing on you all the time. I’ll try to be better about keeping plans in the future. I didn’t know it was bothering you so much,” the message read. _Wow, that’s a one-eighty,_ you thought, typing out a response.

“Good. Thanks for understanding.” You pressed “send” and went back into your inbox to open the text from the unknown number. All it said was “You’re welcome” with a winky face at the end. So Farlan stepped in after all. You typed out a quick thank you and hit send. He was still a jackass, but at least he had something close to a heart.


End file.
